Transmitting information via an optical domain has become the mainstay of today's data communications primarily due to a potentially large bandwidth. Accessing this wide bandwidth places demands on the devices and components used in such communications. For example, wide bandwidth may require high-speed designs and an increased power demands. Some optical communications schemes rely on advanced modulation formats.